Goku really sick
by 20med
Summary: While the Sanzo party is traveling Goku unexpectedly gets sick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own saiyuki so all rights go to original owners.

INTRODUCTION- As the Sanzo Party continued their journey west they have been fighting attack after attack, almost nonstop. The group hasn't had that much sleep either. Until the attacks started to spread out.

Hakkai- *yawn* "Now isn't it quite."

Sanzo- "Shut up and don't jinx it."

In the back Gojyo and Goku were asleep in the back. Gojyo drooling and mumbling something about girls. Goku shivering and looking kind of pale.

Sanzo- "Time to get up we got company."

Demon- "We're going to kill you and get the scroll."

Gojyo- "Ya hear that they think they're going to kill us."

Goku- swaying a bit "Well I guess we're just going to have to kill them first."

Bang, bang, bang Sanzo was already shooting off his gun. ... As they were fighting Goku fell to the ground a number of times.

Gojyo- "Are these guess too strong for a monkey."

Goku- "SHUT UP you stupid water sprite! I'm just a little dizzy that's all."

When the fighting was over the sun was begging to set, and goku fell to the ground.

Goku- "Man that was tiring."

Hakkai- "Well I guess we better set up camp."

Gojyo- "I am not sleeping outside again without a pretty woman."

Hakkai- "Well I guess you won't sleep then."

When camp was done being set up hakkai made dinner.

Sanzo- "Hey, monkey you feeling alright. You're not eating."

Goku- "Ya I'm just tire." He mumbled.

Hakkai- "Well you can go to bed after you eat."

Goku looked down sheepishly, "But, I'm not hungry." Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai all looked at each other worried. After Goku went to bed they all began to talk.

Sanzo- "So, what's wrong with the monkey." Eyeing Hakkai.

Hakkai- "I don't know. Do you think he's tired out from fighting."

Gojyo- "Well that's a possibility. He's just a kid."

This cycle continue for about three days. Each day Goku looking paler, but nobody notice.

The group continued riding along on the journey. Until, they were sitting there in the jeep. Goku could feel his stomach gurgling up to his throat, and a nasty taste entered his mouth. Luckily he swallowed it. But then he could feel a lot of it come up and he jumped out of the jeep and run for some bushes.

Hakkai almost immediately grabbed the emergency brake, "GOKU!"

Gojyo- "What the heck is that monkey doing!"

Sanzo- "I'm going to kill that monkey."

Then they heard puking noises as they raced over to Goku. When they saw him compassion filled their eyes, even Sanzo's.

Hakkai- "Goku are you ok?"

*puke*

Then Goku manage to say, "I don't feel well." Before puking again.

When Goku was done puking he stood up stumbling. And Hakkai walked him over to the jeep. With Goku stumbling all the way. When they got to the jeep Goku sat on the ground and leaned his head (which suddenly felt light) against the jeep with confusion.

What was wrong with him. " Sanzo" he weakly said.

Sanzo- "Ya"

"I'm sorry for slowing us down."

S- "Don't worry about it. Hey Hakkai how much longer until the next town."

H- "About a week if we left now."

S- sigh "Maybe we should set up camp."

H- "Good ideal." Hakkai said with a worried look glanced toward Goku, whom was falling asleep where he was. "Hey Gojyo," whom hadn't said a word since he saw Goku puking, "can you watch Goku"

Gojyo- "...Um... sure."

When Sanzo and Hakkai were done setting up camp Goku was already asleep. So Sanzo carried Goku into their tent and tucked him in. In morning after breakfast Goku was still asleep so Sanzo had Hakkai check up on him.

S- "How is he."

H- "He's running a fever."

S- sigh "Go wake him up and get him in the car."

So Hakkai went to wake Goku up. "Hey Goku time to get up." When Goku open his eyes it looked as though the room was spinning. So he tried to get up, but fell back down. When he finally got up he felt sick and darted outside to puke behind the tent. Hakkai and Sanzo shot a worried look at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry I haven't uploaded anything new I cant think of what to write if you want you can leave me some ideals in the comments. I will be sure to read it and see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I am so surprised and the views over 400 that's a lot. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimers are in the first chapter.

* * *

When goku finished puking goyjo walked over to him and handed him a bottle of water. Speaking to him for the first time after he got sick, Goyjo asked goku a question, "Hey, monkey how can you puke without anything in your stomach."

goku- "I don't know"

sanzo- "Hey kid you think you can stomach any thing"

now at this goku sadly looked down and shook his head no.

"now goku" hakkai said in a mothering voice "you must try to eat something"

sanzo handed him a piece of toast "here try this"

goku sickly and silently looked at the toast as though it was a demon sent for his demise.

hakkai- "at least try half"

now goku slowly nodded his head "...ok...just half"

sanzo- "just half"

goku slowly took the bread with a shaky hand. While he at half the rest of the gang loaded up the jeep.

"hey monkey you ready to go" goyjo yelled while hakkai walked over and offered him a hand "come on we must hurry" goku took hakkai's hand and walked over to the jeep and got in. most of the ride had been quite until an hour after when some demons arrive

demon leader of the group- "hey sanzo party we're going to take the scr..."

just then goku doubled over the side of the jeep and started throwing his guts up. A female demon noticed this and clicked back to her normal self along with the others running over to goku she asked "is he ok?"

Now the sanzo party was confused _'did goku just puke them back into reality'_

"hey Rice this boy is running a high fever" the female demon yelled to whom seemed to be the leader.

rushing over he spoke to the party "Sanzo Party we're sorry for our actions we didn't mean it its just... well... umm.. like something was centrally our thoughts. WE truly are sorry. would you like to come to our village? we'll give you free services and get a doctor to take care of your little friend here."

Hakkai- "But there's no village on the map"

Rice- "No our village isn't on the map"

female demon "Rice his fever appears to be Rising"

to be continued...


End file.
